hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Hatafutte Parade (China)
Hatafutte Parade (はたふってパレード 中国版 Hatafutte Parēdo Chūgoku-ban, lit. "Flag-waving Parade - China Edition") is the ending theme for the anime series Hetalia: World Series. This alternate version of the song was rewritten to reflect the life and culture in China. It is sung by Yuki Kaida in the voice of China. Lyrics Kanji= 背中には竹篭竹篭にはパンダ パンダ背負って　鍋振って欢迎（ﾌｧｰｲﾝ）パレード 魅惑の世界へ　去吧！（ﾁｰﾊﾞ） 手を取って　輪になって　まわるある地球号 夕飯（ﾕｳﾌｧﾝ）の準備も　完璧あるよ！ 紅に宿る　五星斗（ｳｰｼﾝﾄﾞｩ） 歴史を感じるよろし ヘタリア 「我の国は食材も調理法も豊富ある、 みんな沢山食べていけばいいある！」 パンダ背負って　鍋振って欢迎（ﾌｧｰｲﾝ）パレード 楽器を鳴らして　行進ある 皆で　せーので　合奏すれば たったひとつの地球（ｳﾀ）完成あるよ 二胡を奏でるは　我　中国ある 「音楽も料理も、心をこめることが大切ある」 北京烤鴨（ﾍﾞｲｼﾞﾝｶｵﾔｰ）　麻辣豆腐（ﾏｰﾗｰﾄﾞｳﾌ） 拉麵（ﾗｰﾒﾝ）,小籠包（ｼｬｵﾛﾝﾊﾟｵ）「再来一份・？」（ﾂｧｲﾗｲｲｰﾌﾝﾏｵ） お茶も飲むよろし　体にとてもいいあるよ 「あい、お菓子もいるあるか？」 四千年的・史！（ｽｰﾁｪﾝﾆｪﾝﾄｩﾘｽｩ） 四千年的・史！（ｽｰﾁｪﾝﾆｪﾝﾄｩﾘｽｩ） 四千年的・史！（ｽｰﾁｪﾝﾆｪﾝﾄｩﾘｽｩ）　過ぎたるは及ばざるがごとし 四千年的・史！（ｽｰﾁｪﾝﾆｪﾝﾄｩﾘｽｩ）　でも食卓には必要　・多碟子（ｼｪｰﾄﾞｩｵﾃﾞｨｴｽﾞｰ） 四千年的・史！（ｽｰﾁｪﾝﾆｪﾝﾄｩﾘｽｩ）　わきあがる大歓声 四千年的・史！（ｽｰﾁｪﾝﾆｪﾝﾄｩﾘｽｩ） 「あいやー！喜んでくれて我嬉しいある！ 茶器にちょっとずつお茶を注いで飲むと話が止まらないある！ ゆっくりしていくよろし♪」 パンダ背負って　鍋振って欢迎（ﾌｧｰｲﾝ）パレード メロディは　万国共通ある ５つの大陸と　７つの海を ノリノリな速度（ｽｰﾄﾞ）で　大横断ある 明日へ続いてく　春節祭 「龍や獅子も舞い踊るある！」 紅に宿る　五星斗（ｳｰｼﾝﾄﾞｩ） 月の下　翻る ヘタリア！ 「お土産には　パンダクッキーがいいあるよー 月餅もおすすめある 紹興酒も人気のお土産の一つある！ あとは、ガラスや毛筆なんかも有名ある 扇子も、色んな種類があるあるよ！ チャイナドレスも素敵あるね～ あ！　お茶も忘れちゃだめある！ お茶といえば、陶磁器も買うよろし！ たくさん、選ぶよろし～！！」 |-| Romaji= Senaka ni wa takekago, takekago ni wa PANDA! PANDA shotte nabe futte huān yíng PAREDO! Miwaku no sekai e qù ba! Te wo totte wa ni natte mawaru aru chikyuu go Yuu fàn no jyunbi mo "Kanpeki aru yo!" Kurenai ni yadoru wǔ xīng hóng Rekishi wo kanjiru yoroshi HE-TA-RI-A "Watashi no kuni wa shokuzai mo chourihou mo hōfu aru Minna takusan tabete ikeba ii aru!" PANDA shotte nabe futte fāin PAREDO! Gakki wo narashite kōshin aru Minna de sēno de gassō sureba Tatta hitotsu no uta kansei aru yo Niko wo kanaderu wa watashi Chūgoku aru "Ongaku mo ryōri mo, kokoro wo komeru koto ga taisetsu aru“ Beijinkaoyā mārādoufu Rāmen shaoronpao Tsu~zai lai yī fun mao Ocha mo nomu yoroshi karada ni totemo ii aru yo "Ai, okashi mo iru aru ka?" (Sūchen'nyento~urisu~u!) (Sūchen'nyento~urisu~u!) (Sūchen'nyento~urisu~u!) Sugitaru wa oyobazaru ga gotoshi (Sūchen'nyento~urisu~u!) Demo shokutaku ni wa hitsuyō ta shēdo~uodiezū (Sūchen'nyento~urisu~u!) Wakiagaru dai kansei (Sūchen'nyento~urisu~u!) "Ai ya ~ ! Yorokonde kurete watashi ureshii aru! Chaki ni chotto zutsu ocha wo sosoide nomuto hanashi ga tomaranai aru! Yukkuri shite iku yoroshi ♪" PANDA shotte nabe futte fāin PAREDO! Merodi wa bankoku kyōtsū aru Itsutsu no tairiku to nanatsu no umi wo Norinorina sūdo de dai ōdan aru Asu e tsuzuite ku shunsetsu-sai "Ryū ya shishi mo mai odoru aru!“ Kurenai ni yadoru wǔ xīng hóng Tsuki no shita hirugaeru HETARIA! “Omiyage ni wa panda kukkii ga ii aru yo Geppei mo osusume aru Shoukousyu mo ninki no omiyage no hitotsu aru! Ato wa garasu ya mouhitsu nannka mo yūmei aru Sensu mo ironna syurui ga aru aru yo! China-doresu mo suteki aru ne~ Ah! Ocha mo wasurecha dame aru! Ocha to ieba! Tōjiki mo kau yoroshi! Takusan erabu yoroshi~!!” |-| English= On my back is a bamboo basket, in my bamboo basket is a panda! Carrying a panda, waving a wok, huān yíng parade!Welcome to the Parade Towards the enchanting world, qù ba!Let's go Take our hands, make a circle, spin, and it's the world aru! Preparing dinner is "perfect aru yo!" Stars on a red flag makes my wǔ xīng hóngThe Chinese flag has a large golden star within an arc of 4 smaller golden stars, in the canton, on a field of red Know our long history, Hēitǎlìyǎ "We have a big variation of food and cooking, Why not enjoy all in my house?" Carrying a panda, waving a wok, huān yíng parade! Sound your instruments, it's time to march If everyone at one-two makes the ensemble, The one and only song will be complete, aru! The ÈrhúChinese violin player is me, China aru! "Music and food are good for a growing mind!" Běijīng kǎoyā,Beijing roast duck má là dòufu,Spicy tofu Lāmiàn,Ramen xiǎo lóng bāo,Soup dumplings "Zàilái yī fèn ma?Can I have some more?" I also have great dietary tea. "Wèi! Will there be dim sum?" Sì qiānnián de lìshǐ!4,000 years of History Sì qiānnián de lìshǐ! Sì qiānnián de lìshǐ! Let the past flow downstream Sì qiānnián de lìshǐ! But the table does not need Xǔduō diézimany dishesMany dishes Sì qiānnián de lìshǐ! The loud cheers keep growing passionate! Sì qiānnián de lìshǐ! "Aiyaa! I'm glad that you're glad, aru! Let's stop to talk and drink some tea from this little tea set! Go nice and slow!" Carrying a panda, waving a wok, huān yíng parade This melody is universal The five continents and seven seas At this rocking sùdù,Speed they traverse each other grandly This is the Lunar New Year Festival that will continue towards tomorrow "There is also the lion and dragon dance!" Stars on a red flag make my wǔ xīng hóng Flit beneath the moon, Hēitǎlìyǎ! "For a souvenir, have some good panda cookies! We also recommend mooncakes! Shaoxing rice wine is also one of the most popular souvenirs, aru! After that, there is also famous glass and calligraphy. Fans, too! I have various kinds, aru yo~! Hey, isn't this a really nice China dress~?! Ah! And do not forget the tea! Speaking of tea! Buy some good china! There's a lot! Choose well~!!" Album This song was released on December 22, 2010, on the DVD which came with the fourth volume, Hetalia: World Series Vol. 4 Limited Edition DVD. Also on the DVD is Russia's version of Hatafutte Parade. This song is also the ninth track on the album Hetalia: World Series: Hatafutte Best, which was released on December 29, 2012. Category:Songs Category:Media Category:Music Category:Hatafutte Parade